In a background art, there is a pulsimeter for irradiating light to the organism tissue including the artery, outputting a pulsation signal of the light based on a change in a light amount of reflecting light or transmitting light in accordance with pulsation of the artery, and measuring a pulsation number during a previously determined measuring time period (for example, 1 minute) based on the pulsation signal. When the pulsation is optically detected in this way, although the subject may preferably be brought into a stationary state, for example, when there is motion of moving the hand or the finger, there poses a problem that noise which is not related to the pulsation is included in the pulsation signal (pulse signal) by being significantly influenced by the physical motion. Particularly, when the pulsation is measured at the arm, it is known that noise is very large even when a detecting person is brought into a stationary state. In order to resolve the problem, there is known a pulsimeter for preventing a deterioration in accuracy of measuring (calculating) the pulsation number by removing a value of an interval of generating a pulsation signal based on an abnormal pulsation signal caused by noise or the like from calculating operation (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1). Further, as other method, there is known an organism state detecting apparatus for detecting accurate pulsation by separately irradiating fluxes or light having different wavelengths, intensities, light amounts or the like to a subject and analyzing fluxes of reflecting light (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 2).    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2002-028139    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2004-261366